


lure of sacrifice

by hunted



Series: Original Works [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Age Difference, Breeding, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Creampie, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deflowering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forest Sex, Impregnation, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Monster sex, Monsters, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, Switching, Teratophilia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Victim Blaming, Virginity, Werewolf Sex, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolfman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: “I want you to destroy me.”Vincent swallowed. “I don’t know if I could. I don’t even have magic.”“I don’t need you to have magic. I want you to defile me, red riding hood style. In the middle of a forest. At night.”...A trans man with powerful magical abilities, so used to being dominant and in control, decides he wants to experience submission for one night. He and his wolfman boyfriend roleplay a rape scenario in the forest. All the sex in this story is consensual, but most of it reads like a non-consensual encounter, which is why the rape warnings have been included. Additional warnings and discussion can be found in the notes.No feminising language is used to demean the trans man or his anatomy....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Monster, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	lure of sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone rape or sexual coercion. Having rape fantasies is common, and such kinks [do not](https://www.psychologytoday.com/au/blog/all-about-sex/201508/why-do-women-have-rape-fantasies) mean a person secretly wants to wants to be raped. There are more studies into the rape fantasies of cishet women than anyone else, but I promise you, many kinds of LGBT people have fantasies around being forced into sex. Trans men are no exception. This fic is written for the enjoyment of readers, but particularly for trans men who have extreme kinks, and want them fulfilled in a safe space that contains no fetishistic language or misgendering.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The trans man in this fic has an impregnation kink, and is comfortable fulfilling that kink because he is always in control, and will not actually fall pregnant. I feel the need to clarify this to alleviate trans male readers' dysphoria. All of the roleplay in this fic is fake. Enjoy believing it while reading, but know that the guy is ultimately safe.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I usually avoid addressing trans men as "boy" in fics, due to the frequency with which that term is used to infantilise trans guys as opposed to cis guys, but I have written a guide about that, and stories that feature [dominant trans men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667837), so please understand that this fic isn't by a cis person that's fetishising cutesy trans boys. I'm a trans guy who's exploring all sides of FTM kinks, including submissiveness. Some guys just like being more boyish than others and, trans or not, I support the fuck outta that! It's just not applicable to _all_ of us ;-)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  **Just to emphasise, so that nobody proceeds unwisely: THIS FIC CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT COULD BE TRIGGERING TO YOU.** I've been sent hate mail and suicide bait in the past, because somebody out there didn't take note of the tags I had clearly listed. Please don't do that. Take note of the warnings.

A pale boy lay in bed, dressed in only threadbare shorts that sat loosely on his hips. He was cherubic in appearance, blond curls endearingly unruly, cheeks full and rich with the flush of youth. His chest was decorated with pinkish scars, stretching from the centre of his sternum to the soft flesh below his armpits. Gazing up at the ceiling, he seemed lost in thought.

Beside him lay a furred, muscular wolfman, reading a dog-eared copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. His name was Vincent.

He was mainly humanoid in appearance, his broad-shouldered size and dark body hair the first noticeable thing about him. Instead of human ears and lobes that aligned with the end of his jaw, a pair of wolf ears crowned the top of his head, perking up instinctually whenever a distant sound floated through the open window. He was wearing, in mildly amusing fashion, a pair of denim shorts and a vintage _La Noche de Walpurgis_ tee with the sleeves cut off. The pulp film, a vampire-versus-werewolf flick, was one of many that made Vincent hunch over with hysterical laughter.

The pair lived together. Some, when they saw the wolfman with his much smaller, prettier boyfriend, assumed a power imbalance. They thought the big, nasty wolf was corrupting a poor, innocent boy. Like all those feral wolves they read about in their tabloid magazines, and the danger they posed to curious youngsters entering adulthood.

They couldn’t have been further from the truth.

“Hey, Vince,” Elijah murmured, still gazing into the distance, “Can we talk about something?”

“Yeah?” Vincent slid a bookmark inside his novel, marking his page. “What’s up?”

He slid onto his side, leaning on his fist. Elijah tapped absentmindedly on his tummy, clearly mulling something over.

“I’m bored, babe,” he explained dully, “Bored as fuck.”

Vincent smirked. “You’ve been bored every single day I’ve known you.”

“This is different.”

“Do you want to try a new spell again? Something… dangerous?”

Elijah sighed loudly, rubbing at his face. “No, nothing like that. Shit.”

“Pardon me for remembering the past.”

“I want you to _fuck me.”_

Vincent raised his eyebrows, shocked. The expression differed somewhat to a normal human’s, as his face was blanketed by fur. “You’re tired of being dominant?”

“Yeah.”

Vincent sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, considering that. He may have looked like the villain of a low budget 80s horror flick, but he was an absolute bottom. Elijah was the one who loved to pin his partners down and force their pleasure, loved to ride his boyfriends until they were begging for relief. Vincent preferred to be facedown, fucked, and vulnerable.

“Okay,” he replied tentatively, “What is it that you… want? ‘Cause, I feel like I’m stating the obvious here babe, but you could pummel me into non-existence. You’re about a century older than me-”

“I _know_ that, Vince,” Elijah replied, eyebrows drawn together into a mildly annoyed frown, “I’m tired of being invincible. I’m tired of being in control.”

Vincent nodded patiently. They lay in silence for a moment, and then Vincent lay against him, snuggling up to Elijah’s side. Elijah sighed again, rolling over onto his side, cuddling his boyfriend close. They kissed gently, Vincent’s teeth nipping at Elijah’s mouth.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered, “Anything we’ve done before, or…?”

Elijah met his gaze. Vincent still, to an extent, feared his partner, with as much fervour as he adored him. But that was reasonable, given Elijah’s immortality. He was probably the strongest witch that existed, and nothing had killed him yet. It made sense, Vincent supposed, that Elijah would want to stop being in charge for an evening.

“I want you to destroy me.”

Vincent swallowed. “I don’t know if I could. I don’t even have magic.”

“I don’t need you to have magic. I want you to defile me, red riding hood style. In the middle of a forest. At night.”

“…We’ll have to… negotiate that. I want you to be safe. And I… need to know I can give you what you need. Safewords.” Vincent laughed nervously. “That sorta stuff.”

Elijah grinned, light filtering through his emerald eyes as brilliantly as a sunrise through church windows. He was as magnificent and dangerous as the day they had met. And Vincent, now that he was thinking about it, didn’t mind the idea of turning the tables.

He hadn’t wolfed out, so to speak, for a good few years.

***

Elijah’s hands were braced against dirt, sticks jutting into his palms, wrists aching from the force with which he’d been pushed to the ground, arms flung out just in time to catch himself. He was panting hard from running, his chest burning, his cheeks flushed from exertion, leg muscles cramping. Blond curls were plastered to his skin, sweat beading on his brow, lashes clumped by moisture. His red shirt was torn, fabric snagged by branches, muddied by the forest floor he’d tumbled down onto. His pale knees were rubbed raw, pink from impact, thin legs scratched terribly. A smudge dirtied his cheek, marred his pretty face.

He was too frightened to move.

On his hands and knees, trembling, he stayed exactly where he was. He’d been running forever, ducking behind trees and trying to stay hidden, his heart sprinting with panic every single time a twig snapped beneath the crush of his shoes.

It was too late to run, now.

He was caught.

Footsteps approached him, heavy and slow. Elijah squeezed his eyes shut, a sob caught in his throat, lips pressed together into a tight line. He was terrified.

A huge finger whispered down the hunched shape of his back, trailing a pointed claw between his shoulder blades, making him shiver. He wanted to writhe, wanted to squirm and flee, but didn’t dare flinch. Tears beaded in his eyes and dropped to the forest floor.

“Such a pretty boy.”

The words were like a growl, rising and falling with blunt intonation, rumbling from the throat of a gigantic beast. Thuds, then, as the monster knelt. Elijah sobbed, body racked with despair, knowing precisely what would come next.

To his horror, the blackened hand at his back moved, creeping around the side of his ribs, another giant palm holding his other side. A pelvis pressed against his ass, a terrifyingly thin layer of cotton the only remaining protection he had. White-hot fear gripped his body, froze him still, hysteria boiling inside his gut as he felt the fleshy shape of the beast’s cock hanging behind him. It had to be at least the size of his thigh, almost touching the ground as the creature knelt.

“Please no, please, please don- don’t,” Elijah begged, hiccupping the words, barely able to speak, “Please let me go, just let me go, pl-”

His pleas were silenced when the monster leaned suddenly down, a furred chest pressed hard against his back. His neck was seized, the points of claws pressing with horrifying promise into his skin, razor sharp teeth at his ear. He gasped for breath, chest heaving, face wet with tears. Hot breaths dampened his skin, a leathery tongue painting a stripe of saliva down his cheek. He closed his eyes and prayed he was somewhere, anywhere, else.

“Lashes like strands of fine wheat,” the creature grunted, “eyes like freshly cut grass. A body like a porcelain statue. You are too pure for this forest, boy. You should not have come here. Not on this night.”

“Then I’ll go,” Elijah whispered, “Please, I’ll lea- leave, I’ll go, p- please-”

“No.”

“Please, let me go, pl-”

“Skin like milk, your clothes as vibrant as blood…” The beast inhaled, the breath hissing through his teeth, “You are temptation. This your punishment for daring to walk among monsters. A virgin for our consumption.”

“No- no, no, no, _no…!”_

Elijah’s head was yanked upwards by a fist in his hair, chin inclined towards the sky for only a moment before his head was being slammed downward into the ground, forehead colliding with the dirt hard enough to make sparks dance in his eyes. All the fight bled from his body, legs straightening beneath the monster, ankles loose and rubbery. His body sagged, held up only by the creature’s grip on his hair. His lashes dipped down low as his mind staggered between waking and unconsciousness, and then he was gone. A limp doll. A poor, innocent victim.

The beast reached a hand beneath those flimsy shorts, effortlessly tearing the fabric. He ripped the shredded garment from the boy’s body, taking his narrow hips in hand to haul him onto his back. Elijah’s arms splayed limply when he was turned, his head lolling to the side.

With eyes as dark as onyx, glittering with hunger and intent, the creature looked down upon his conquest. His gaze drifted between those creamy, delectable thighs, and he was pleased by what he saw. Truly, the spirits had blessed him on this night.

The boy was a true breeder.

***

Candles were lit, a circle of flame enclosing the ritual. Acolytes watched from the darkness, some wearing hoods that obscured their eyes, others bestial and unclothed, once human but now feral with the addiction of dark magic. Bottles of fluid were plentiful, the wolfman’s hands and chin coated in slippery oil from his efforts to prepare the sacrifice. It had taken a great deal of time to loosen the human, make him pliable. So young, so tight. Such a deliciously untainted vessel.

The wolf traced the shape of his victim’s face. Meditated on his beauty for a short moment. How the moonlight lightened his skin, made him appear akin to a statue. How the candlelight danced upon him, the very contradiction of the midnight's cool glow, a picturesque being meant for summer and carefree days spent beneath the sun. A statue with pink lips. Warm to the touch, soft as rose petals.

“Such sweetness,” he murmured, voice deep and gleeful, “Such a shame.”

With that, he lowered himself down on top of the boy, furiously enlarged cock outstretched and dripping in anticipation of what would come next. The human did not move, his eyes still closed, his breaths slow and calm. His unresponsive form was all the more arousing. The wolf eagerly awaited his awakening, when he would stir to realise his virginity had been despoiled in his sleep.

The tip of him, huge beyond comprehension, pressed up against the boy. Parted fragile flesh. The wolf grunted, patience wearing thin. He shifted forward further, oils slickening the way. The boy remained deeply asleep.

He inched further inward. The beast groaned, the grip of the boy’s body swallowing the head of his cock with near-suffocating tightness. He could see the shape of him below the boy’s skin, distorting his tummy, stretching him further than he had ever been stretched before. He imagined the boy pregnant, heavy with children, and felt a pulse of arousal.

“This is what you deserve,” the wolf growled, “for daring to come here a virgin.”

With that, he slammed completely inside. The boy’s body jerked in place, skidding across the forest floor.

***

The first thing Elijah became aware of was the pain pounding through his head. His forehead was sore with a bruise, his right eye puffy from the impact of his face hitting the ground. The next thing to assault his awareness, sensations rushing back to him in an overwhelming collision, was the giant penis penetrating his body. It slid in and out of him, longer than could be believed, reaching deeper inside him than anything ever had. His hole widened and narrowed, slick sounds a testament to the rape that was being performed on him.

When he opened his eyes, a monstrous face was looking down at him. Growling, strings of saliva dripping from bared teeth, inhuman features distorted by a cruel grin. There was no escape.

Elijah started screaming.

_"Take it out! Take it out! No! Stop! Stop!"_

He kept screaming. He punched the creature's chest, knuckles hammering against a solid body, blows bouncing harmlessly off a stronger creature. All the while, the thrusting continued. In, out, in, out. _Slap, slap, slap, slap._

"Stop it!"

"It feels good," the beast growled, "admit it. You'll feel better."

"No! No, _stop!"_

His throat was straining, voice hoarse and insane with panic. He tried to close his legs, but just found his knees pressed against the bulk of the wolf. It only made him more aware of the creature's rutting body, and he sobbed.

"No, no, please, please, pl- please," he cried, hands over his face, mouth tightened by a frightened sob, "Please let me _go,_ just let me go...!"

"Submit, boy. You will enjoy this. You will take my seed."

"No! No! _No! You can't do that!"_

"You will fight. You will scream. You will cry. But you will give in."

***

He did.

Time became unstuck, fluid around him, his face blank and emotionless. His eyes were glazed with the emptiness of a defiled victim, body shaken on that forest floor by thrust after thrust after thrust. His biology betrayed him, easing the way for the rape to occur, the wolf's cock coated in fluids. He could hear a litany of _uh, uh, uh,_ that he couldn't imagine was coming from his own mouth. He felt very far away. Around him, the wolf's acolytes were jerking off, furiously fisting their cocks. Getting off while they watched.

"You see," the wolf crooned, purring the words hungrily, "You are enjoying this."

Elijah trembled. "No."

"Liar."

"Please let me go."

"Would you prefer I leave you here to be claimed by other beasts, young one? The rabid wolves who are far less courteous than I?" The beast slammed inside Elijah's body, making the boy arch off the ground with a whimper. "I loosened you, prepared you for ceremony. They would have you bleed. They would fill you with litters of dirty, impure pups. You would be their breeding bitch. Their dog."

Elijah began to cry again.

"Would you prefer that?"

"That's what you're-" Elijah's breath hitched on a sob, and he tossed his head from side to side, distress rising, "That's what you're doing to m- me,"

"This is a courtship. You ought to thank me. If you didn't want to be claimed, you should've stayed away."

"Stop, pl- please,"

"You wanted this."

"N- No,"

"You did."

"You're raping me," Elijah wailed, "Please, stop! You're raping me! Stop! Stop!"

The screaming began anew. The wolf continued fucking him, but could sense that this ritual would be better concluded soon. The boy would submit once he was impregnated. That was the way of things.

He sped up his thrusts, pinning the boy's slender wrists down.

"Stop! Stop, what're you- No! Stop! _Stop!"_

"You will take my seed. You will be grateful."

"No! No! Don't, _you can't!"_

"Hush. You were born for this. Born to breed."

"Stop! _Stop!"_

The wolf pinned both the boy's wrists above his head, one massive hand encircling them both. The other hand, he slapped over the boy's mouth, leathery skin suffocating the boy's pleas for mercy. He fucked him fast, faster than any human would be capable, hips pistoning in and out so quickly that the boy's neck was practically bouncing. He could feel sensations building, growing, intensifying, boiling towards an ending that the boy could clearly sense. He was screaming in protest, every word muffled, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Here it comes," the wolf grunted, "Fuck, that's it, so tight, so tight...!"

The wolf threw back his head and let out a mighty roar. 

Thick, white fluid was released deep inside the boy’s body, filling him up in a burst, his stomach visibly bulging as he screamed. Spurts of white dripped from him, pooling against leaves and dirt, so much come that his small body couldn’t hold it. He seemed to spasm at the sensation of being filled, the cock inside him swelling to an impossible degree. The wolf realised, with no small amount of satisfaction, that the boy was orgasming too.

***

The false acolytes disappeared, melting into smoke. The candles extinguished themselves, snuffed out by an unseen hand. Elijah let his magic seep away, let himself totally relax, orgasm shattering him in ways he'd never been broken before. He gasped, body still shaking. Then, he started to laugh.

"Babe," Vincent began, reaching toward his lover, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Elijah replied, opening his eyes, meeting his boyfriend's gaze with a huge smile, "Yeah. Nobody's ever helped me feel that way, Vince. Nobody."

He took Vincent's face between his hands, small palms dwarfed by the wolfman's sculptured, furred face. Elijah would outlive him by several centuries, all odds considered, but he wasn't thinking about that now. He was thinking about love. And how, for the first time, he truly appreciated it.

"Thank you," he whispered, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, lovelies~  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> If you're not an FTM transgender man, see [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404/chapters/48584630) before you approach writing trans men.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Trans guys (like myself) exploring kinks related to gender dysphoria and transition baggage is _very_ different to a non-FTM person exploiting trans male anatomy for a feminisation kink. Lots of cishet writers treat trans men as nothing more than an opportunity to make the cuter/smaller guy in their fave ship even _more_ feminine and submissive, which is a bullshit thing to assume about the whole transmasculine community. Being a trans male doesn't make you automatically a twink who is totally fine being penetrated in your front hole.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Whenever I put FTM smut out onto the internet, I worry that someone out there is gonna assume all trans men are comfortable with the same kinks, but I can assure you, many trans men spend their whole lives trying not to think about their junk, because they really just wish they'd been born with a dick. Most of us will _never_ be comfortable with penetration. So, please don't write FTM porn and use words like p*ssy and c*nt. If you do, tag that shit. Trans men deserve to know what they're about to read. Some dudes are fine with it, and that's cool! Most of us aren't.


End file.
